


When the towels go missing

by Bynbyn101



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Jared, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bynbyn101/pseuds/Bynbyn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't know how he is supposed to feel when he finds Jared in cat form in a pile of linens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the towels go missing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】When the towels go missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662173) by [bulingki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulingki/pseuds/bulingki)



> This is what happens when I don't write for a few days and I story pops into my head.

The first time Jensen realized something was going on was when he went looking for a new towel. He opened the linen closet and was greeted by the nearly bare shelves. Searching everywhere he finally found some slightly clean ones in the laundry room.

The next time was when he was trying to find clean sheets for the bed. He once again made his way to the linen closest, open the door, and found the whole thing completely cleaned out. Jensen frowns and goes searching for his mate.

"Jare?" He yelled into the overly quiet house. "Jared?"

He wandered from room to room trying to find his young mate in their relatively small house. When he reached their bedroom he pushed open the door and a gasp left his mouth.

At the foot of their bed Jared was curled up in a giant pile of blankets and towels. He was in his cat form, gently kneading the blankets as he purred away. When he sensed Jensen's presence he looked up and began purring louder, a pleased look on his cat face.

"Jay?" Jensen whispered.

Jared twitched his little cat ears and an overwhelming feeling of love spilled through their bond. Then he felt it. That little spark that was coming through the bond that told him his young mate was expecting. Jared was pregnant. He was seventeen years old and pregnant.

Jensen stumbled backwards out of the room and headed out of the house.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jensen first presented as Alpha he knew who he wanted as he mate. The only problem was that Jared was only ten at the time and had not presented as either Alpha or Omega. So Jensen waited it out, ignoring all of the other potential mates in favor for someone that may or may not even be Omega.

On Jared's thirteenth birthday he finally presented. Almost on the dot the young man went into his first heat. As per usual a line of Alpha's were up at the Padalecki's front door wanting to mate with the young Omega. As an added bonus the young man was the high Alpha's youngest son. But each and every man was turned away by either Jared or his parents. This left a hollow feeling in Jensen's stomach; he was convinced they would turn him away also.

Almost two month after Jared's first heat Jensen walked up to the door. He was dressed in his best clothes, the ones that his momma bought him for church, and rung the door bell. The door opened soon after to show Jared standing on the other side.

"Jensen?" The young boy had whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Are your parents home? I'd really like to talk to them."

Jared nodded his head and opened the door a little wider. Jensen followed him further into the house and into a small den. Both of Jared's parents were sitting in the room at twin desks. Mr. Padalecki looked up at Jensen with a frown.

"Can I help you Jensen?" He asked.

"I would like to mate your son," Jensen said as confidently as he could.

There was a gasp followed by absolute silence. When no one spoke for several long moments Jensen ducked his head and moved towards the exit.

"I'll just see myself out," he whispered. "Sorry to waste your time."

"Jensen?" A booming voice echoed through the hallways stopping Jensen in his tracks. "Can you please come back in here son?"

Jensen turned on his heels and strolled back into the room. "Sir?"

"We would like to accept your offer," the high Alpha told him.

"Really?"

Jared ran forward and threw his arms around Jensen's neck. The younger ran held him tightly, his body flush with Jensen's. He buried his face in Jensen's neck and scented him.

"I always wanted it to be you," he whispered into Jensen's neck.

Jared's mother cleared her throat drawing the attention of the room to her. "I want him to finish school before you breed him," she told him. "You may mate, move in together, and be a couple but I don't want any grandkittens until he is eighteen. Understood?"

Jensen nodded. "Understood."

And Jensen had kept that promise. For four years he acted as a good Alpha and had only succumb to his desire to mate with Jared on the night of their actual mating. Until one night when Jensen had gotten a little too drunk and Jared went into an unexpected heat. That was almost a month ago and now Jared, young sweet innocent Jared, was pregnant.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared didn't know what was going on until it was too late. One second he was doing laundry and the next he was laying in a pile of linen's in cat form. He was confused until he felt the spark. Well really it was several sparks. He curled around himself more and tried nuzzling at his own belly so that he could appreciate the fact that he was having kittens.

He wouldn't shift again until his babies were born. Which if he was correct on the timing would be in a month or so. This meant that he couldn't share his happy news with Jensen. And for him this was happy news. No, no this was joyous news. He was having kittens! Him and Jensen were going to have babies!

The sound of Jensen yelling his name woke him up. Unwilling to leave his little nest Jared waited until Jensen found him. The older man pushed open the door and stared down at him. Jared purred happily as he looked up at his mate and kneaded the blanket in front of him.

"Jay?"

Jared looked up and twitched his ears. He pushed as much love at his mate as he could, trying to convey his feelings to his Alpha. Then he pushed the feeling of the little spark forward too. Expecting Jensen to be as happy as he was he started to rise only to watch his Alpha stumble out of the room. The feelings of anger and shock hit him head on and he jumped up and followed slowly behind his mate until he heard the door slam shut.

Jared sat in front of the door for several hours waiting for him mate to show back up. When Jensen didn't come back long after the sun had began setting he began the long task of dragging his nest from the bedroom to the guest room. Jensen made it clear, he didn't want these kitten's.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen entered the study of the high Alpha, his father in law, and sank into the nearest chair. Gerry frowned and stared at him for several long moments.

"Are you drunk?"

Jensen nodded.

"Why?"

Jensen heaved a heavy sigh. "I broke my promise."

"And which promise would that be?"

"Jared is pregnant."

Gerry rose to his feet and moved around the desk. In seconds Jensen was engulfed in a bear hug. "This is great news," he boomed into Jensen's ear. "Why didn't you tell us you two were trying?"

Jensen pulled out of his father in laws arms and stared at him. "You're happy about this? I thought you and Sherri didn't want us to have any babies for a while."

"Sherri wanted to see your dedication to Jared. I would say four years shows how strong of an Alpha you are. She is going to be so excited. Is Jared nesting already?"

"If the giant pile of linen in our bedroom is any indication he is."

Gerry beamed again. "Don't even try removing any of those from his pile. I found out from when Sherri was pregnant."

"Wouldn't dream of it. You're sure you aren't upset?"

"Of course not."

"I should probably get back to Jared," Jensen mumbled.              

"What happened?"

"I thought you'd be angry with me. I left him rather quickly. Shut my bond link off too."

Gerri sucked in a breath. "You'd better get back to him," he said pushing Jensen lightly towards the door. "He may be in cat form but he is still hormonal. Watch out for the claws."

Jensen nodded. "Claws. Got it."

Running as fast as he could Jensen tore through the small town trying to get home to his mate. He let his mating bond open up and he was hit full force with an upset Jared. Picking up his pace he ran faster until he got to his house. He paused for a moment to catch his breath before entering the house.

Expecting to find Jared still in his nest in their bedroom he went straight there. When he opened the door to find Jared not there he panicked and tore through the house. Eventually he found him curled up in the empty guest room down the hall.

"Jay?" he whispered as he entered the room.

Jared lifted his head and looked up at him. He hissed then scurried to hide under his giant pile.

"Jared?" Jensen said again, creeping forward. "I'm sorry."

Jared's little head popped up out of the mound of linens. He meowed softly before going back under.

"You want me to shift Jay?"

A muffled meow came from the mound.

"You promise to not attack me when I do?"

Another muffled meow.

"And you'll talk to me?"

Jared's little head popped out again. He twitched his ears then meowed softly.

"Okay," Jensen said as he began stripping. In seconds he was in his cat form.

_Jay_

Jared glared at him. _I'm mad at you._

_I understand that and I'm sorry. I thought your parents would be mad at me._

_You ran away because of my parents?_

_They asked me not to mate you until you were eighteen._

Jared crept forward to Jensen and curled up next to him. _Were they angry?_

_They're so excited._

_Are you?_

Jensen licked Jared in between his ears and purred softly. Jared nuzzled closer and purred loudly against him. They lay in the nest for the rest of the night together, wrapped around each other purring softly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wave of pain woke Jared up. Caught off guard by it he let out a yowl that woke Jensen up. His mate nosed at him and meowed quietly at him in question

 _I think I am in labor,_ Jared told him mate.

Jensen jumped to his feet and looked around wildly. If Jared wasn't in so much pain he would have laughed at how funny he looked.

 _I don't know what to do,_ Jensen admitted.

_Just stay next to me. Don't leave me._

_I'm not going anywhere._

For the next several hours Jared and Jensen lay there in the nest of blankets as Jared labored through contraction.

_Is it time yet?_

_No._

_When will it be?_

_Will you please shut up?_

_I'm sorry_

They lapsed into silence again for a little while before Jared let out another pained yowl.

_Now._

_Now?_

_Now!_

Jensen shifted quickly and moved to sat next to Jared. He watched silently as their first baby was delivered. It was a small little girl who looked exactly like her papa.

"Oh Jay," Jensen whispered as he cleaned off their daughter. "She looks just like you."

Jared meowed softly which tapered off into another pained yowl as another baby started working its way into the world.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later Jared and Jensen lay curled around each in their bed with their babies as they nursed from Jared.

_They're amazing. All five of them._

_Can you believe I had FIVE?_

_I always wanted a large family._

_You want MORE?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
